


Ugly Sweaters and Mistletoe

by Sakuradancer3



Series: Jackrabbit Xmas 2015 [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Finally, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Possibly M rating later, eh, finally starting to earn that T rating, frostbunny - Freeform, jackrabbitxmas, mentions of adult funtimes, probably not, progress - Freeform, the boys are getting closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the king of ugly Christmas sweaters. Bunny doesn't like competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweaters and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> It took two days to get this one out, but it's long so #noshame. Well, maybe a little bit of shame. But it's finally my Friday, so I'll be able to get the rest of these prompts knocked out soon!

Day Five: Ugly Sweaters and Mistletoe

Tradition dictated that North throw a large Christmas shindig to celebrate before he settled into the last minute frantic frenzy of the final countdown to the big night. Christmas Day was reserved for family and friends, but the Christmas party was a well-advertised event that began a few days early and lasted through the night.

Aster had arrived early, partly to assist the yetis with their chocolatey desserts but mostly to get settled before the inevitable crowd stormed in. Since the party was open to any and all who wanted to celebrate, it was highly likely that dozens, if not hundreds, of people and spirits would show up at one point or another. As Aster pulled out another pan of chokkie from the cooling rack, he heard a bit of a commotion outside as Nick welcomed Jack in a booming cheerful voice. Bunny was quick to pull off his apron and head out of the warm sweet-smelling kitchen to greet his cobber.

His greeting died on his lips when he was immediately assaulted upon entering the room. Visually assaulted, by the most heinous and disturbing sight he had seen in a long time. 

"Jackie, what the hell are you wearing?"

"D'ya like it?" Jack twirled around, showing off. The Christmas sweater that had replaced his usual hoodie gave a new meaning to the term fashion disaster. The obnoxious monstrosity featured a large Christmas tree liberally coated in glitter, with plasticky baubles as decoration. A bright day glow orange reindeer and a creepy snowman that half-smiled half-grimaced waved forlornly beneath the tree.

"It's the most hideous thing I've ever seen, snowflake."

"Thanks!" Jack chirped. "A bunch of the nicer trickster spirits are gonna hold an ugly sweater contest at the party tonight, and I think I stand a pretty good chance of winning."

"Well congrats in advance, mate.” Bunny continued to stare, unable to tear his eyes away from the unholy sight. “It’s truly the most unimaginable travesty I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Aw, you mean it?” Jack grinned, looking pleased. God, he was adorable.

Tooth and Sandy came down, having been finishing up the last minute decorations, and saw them. At the sight of the knitted monstrosity, Sandy clapped his hands joyfully and giggled in that quiet tinkly way of his. Tooth laughed and flew around Jack in a circle to see the sweater better, making Aster clench his fists. Content as he was with being Jack’s best friend he was unable to completely crush his desire for a deeper relationship, and though he knew Tooth wasn’t interested in Jack that way, his Pooka instincts made it feel like a rival was oogling his potential mate.

“Jack, it’s absolutely dreadful! Wherever did you find it?”

Unable to help himself, he slipped in between the two of them and threw a slightly possessive arm around Jack, who was beaming with pride at all the…compliments.

“Yeah mate, where _did_ you get that thing? What twisted mind dreamt up something that horrible?”

“Oh, you guys…” Jack’s face was frosting over and his smile was bright enough to light a small city. “It takes a truly talented individual to make something this fantastically repulsive. Nothing I found was good enough…so I had to make my own! Came out pretty good, I’d say!”

Aster stared but in surprise rather than horror. Though the sweater really was an insult to the eyes, it was obviously well-made. The rows were all even, the colors didn’t run, there were no dropped stitches or obvious yarn connections…it looked positively professional.

“You made this, frostbite?”

“Yeah!” Jack said, peering down at his torso with pride. “I haven’t knitted in a while…my mom taught me before I…” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’ve gotten pretty decent at it, and it didn’t come out too bad.”

“It’s fantastic.” Aster said honestly, making Jack’s ears frost violet. “Never got the hang of knitting meself…but me mam used to knit things for me all the time. Never came out looking as professional as that though.”

Jack looked torn between embarrassment and pride, a considering look creeping into his eyes. Before he could reply, North bustled back into the room with a large trolley cart laden with food and drinks.

“Look alive, comrades! The guests are arriving!”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

The party was in full swing an hour later. Tooth was gossiping with Cupid and Circe in the corner, the three of them sneaking not-so-subtle looks at various spirits and giggling loudly. Sandy was sitting on the sofa with Hypnos and Morpheus, who were arguing much to the small golden man’s amusement. North was stuck in conversation with Punxsutawney Phil, despite his many attempts to escape the monologuing rodent. Aster was listening to April Showers and her sister May Flowers, two druid twins who were identical save for their hair. April’s hair bloomed with jasmine flowers, while May’s was interspersed with honeysuckle. They were sweet girls, but sometimes their sanctimonious attitude towards other non-spring affiliated spirits got a bit tiring.

The chime of a fork being rapidly tapped on a glass rang out but failed to silence the packed room. Aster’s ears rotated, locating the sound as it got louder and louder…before being replaced with the crack and tinkle of glass breaking as the person hit the glass too hard. A loud string of accented curses finally ensured people paid attention to the individual…Seamus the Leprechaun.

“Good day to ye all!” He said, once he was handed a bandage for his cut hand. “I’m not sure if’n ye all aware of the wee competition some o’ the lads and lassies have had going on for the last few years. But all of the competitors have just arrived, and we may as well have our votes so that the winner can get his o’ her prize!”

A line of spirits headed towards the short but surprisingly loud redhead. Most of them were tricksters; Aster recognized Anansi, Loki, and Robin Goodfellow, while his favorite snowflake was laughing at something a thin woman in a harlequin jumpsuit had said. May noticed Aster glaring at the woman, mistaking his look for confusion.

“That’s April Fools, darling. A bit rough around the edges, but quite refreshing after the ugliness of winter.”

Bunny didn’t bother to argue, staring menacingly at the girl until Jack’s attention was focused elsewhere and he was able to relax. One by one the spirits stepped forward, and Seamus provided amusing commentary. He joked about Anansi having difficulties finding something both eight-armed and ugly, while Loki was congratulated on finding the real reason Odin gave up one of his eyes (Odin didn’t laugh, but Loki found it hilarious), and Puck surprised people by actually remembering to participate this year. April Fools modeled her sweater, which featured dancing penguins, pompoms, and a godawful plaid pattern, but while it was ugly, Seamus took the opportunity to flirt with the attractive brunette spirit, making her blush fetchingly and other spirits clap in agreement.

“Last but not least, we have the newest Guardian, Jack Frost. Lookin’ ugly there, me pretty boyo.”

Jack broke out in a wide smile, searching for Bunny in the crowd. When their eyes met, he winked and stated, quite loudly, “You ain’t seen nothing yet!”

He pushed on one of the baubles on the Christmas tree, and a high-pitched tinny recording of “O Tannenbaum” started playing while all the plastic circles on the tree began to flash in obnoxious colors. Jack strutted up and down the line, striking serious model poses while Seamus cracked up hysterically. After a moment of awed horror and disbelief, the room began to clap and cheer loudly, and Jack gave a dramatic bow, looking absolutely delighted. Aster chuckled quietly, applauding along, when a soft muttered comment made him freeze.

“Such a pretty face, too bad I don’t lower myself to sleep with _winterlings_.”

“Wot was that?” Bunny turned, laser focused on April Showers. May looked a little wary, but her sister continued, ignoring Aster’s rising temper.

“I mean, the kid would probably be good in bed, and his coloring is quite fetching. But we spring spirits have standards, don’t you know.” She finally noticed his expression. “Oh, have you bedded him? What’s he like? Who knows, maybe I’ll lower myself to giving him the ride of his life later on.”

Aster got right up in her face, teeth bared in a snarl. “Don’t even think about it, Sheila. He’s mine, and he’s worth ten of you, how dare you talk about him like that, I-“

“Since you win, boyo, it falls to me to give you a prize! For winnin’ the ugly sweater competition, I award ye with…a kiss!”

Aster was thoroughly distracted at this, much to the druids’ relief. He began fighting his way to the crowd, making it to Jack just in time for Seamus to grab Jack’s head and plant a big smooch on Jack’s laughing mouth.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“There you are, Bunny! Whatcha doing all the way out here?”

After witnessing the affectionate award ceremony, Aster had escaped to one of the observation windows three floors above the party. At Jack’s sudden appearance, he jumped slightly but continued to glare at the pristine landscape.

“…Aster? Are you okay?”

“No.” He answered grumpily, voice curt.

“…Was it something I did?” Jack ventured cautiously. He hadn’t been able to talk to Bunny much today, between April Fools’ constant annoying flirting and the warning glares from the two druids who had monopolized the spring Guardian’s time. He didn’t think he had done anything bad, but Bunny just seemed really mad at him for some reason and it was better to be on the safe side.

Aster sighed. How could he tell his best friend that he was jealous of _Seamus_ of all people? “Weren’t nothing you did, mate. Those druids just said some stuff that didn’t sit right with me, that’s all.”

“Want me to beat them up for you?” Jack offered, glad to see the comment amused his friend.

“Nah mate. Spring spirits can be a bit…temperamental when they think someone’s judging them. Best not to start anything.”

“Well, I got the luck o’ the Irish kiss as an award tonight.” Jack said airly. “I think I could take ‘em.”

“Oh, is that what that was?” Aster felt a bit hopeful at the knowledge that it wasn’t some sort of romantic declaration.

“Yeah, the dude’s asexual and aromantic, so getting a good luck kiss from him is near impossible.” Jack said, oblivious to the relief he just provided.

“…Oh, right. Good.”

Jack eyed Aster, who looked oddly thankful and fervent. A sudden thought had him frosting up, ears turning purple while he stared fixedly out the window.

“Y-yeah.” He managed, trying to sound casual. “He’s not my type, anyway. Too short, and the accent’s all wrong. Bet he couldn’t keep up with me in a fight either. I like men who are…strong.” He gulped once, afraid to look at the consequence of his roundabout confession.

Aster froze, nose twitching. He peered at Jack from the corner of his eyes, noting the heavy blush and worried expression. He cleared his throat.

“I can…appreciate that. I prefer me blokes to be able to keep up with me as well.”

Jack looked relieved but refused to meet Aster’s eyes, twisting his hands in his ugly sweater before taking a deep breath and very obviously deciding to change the subject.

“Right then, good to know. I, uh, guess we should head back. They just broke out the alcohol and I am dying to get some blackmail material. Come with me?”

“Sure, mate.”

Jack smiled up at him, glad to move past the awkward moment. He froze after a second, then pursed his lips decisively. With a quick burst of courage, he floated up and pecked Aster as quick as he could. At Bunny’s awestruck look of confusion, he cleared his throat and pointed upwards.

“Sorry…mistletoe.” As Aster glanced up at the unassuming green sprig, Jack sped out the door, yelling at the Pooka to hurry up. Aster, with one more glance at the mistletoe and a big irrepressible grin, was quick to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I didn't really edit this one too much. Let me know if there are any errors please!


End file.
